


Braids

by Kathleen_da_bae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EVERYONE HAS NICKNAMES THAT YURI CALLS THEM, Friendship, Gen, I need more fics like this, THEY HAVE LONG HAIR, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS MENTIONED, YURI POV BUT NOT HIS POV, YUURI AND YURI BONDING TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_da_bae/pseuds/Kathleen_da_bae
Summary: Hair Braiding!!!





	Braids

Yuri blew his blonde hair out of his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in the past 10 minutes. His hair had grown a lot since when he won in the Grand Prix Finals a few months ago and it now reached half way down his back. He had tied it back, but the front of it kept falling out, getting in his way and reducing his sight which often lead to him flubbing his jumps, especially his quads because of the sudden growth spurt which had changed his body and made his quads harder to do with the unfamiliar length of his limbs.

He was now roughly the same height (if not, a little taller) than the old man, which he made sure to tease him about. Katsudon had moved to St.Petersburg with the old man a few months back, after the Grand Prix Finals once Viktor has announced his return to skating.

Yuri huffed, picking up speed as he turned around and skated backwards before digging his toe in the ice and jumping. One. Two. Three. Four. Four and a quarter? He failed his landing and slid across the ice. He groaned, he hadn't been concentrating on his jump, instead on his hair that got in his way and flubbed the jump. Perfect. "Yuri! Take 5!" He heard Yakov's gruff voice from across the rink.

He sighed, standing up from his sprawled out position on the ice and made his way out of the rink and to the bleachers, clipping on his skate guards and taking big gulps of water. He flopped down onto the bleachers, pushing his hair out of his face as he put the lid back on his drink. He tugged at it again, pushing it back but only for it to fall back into place. He looked out at the other skaters on the ice. There was more than one rink here, as well as multiple changing rooms and 3 dance studios.

He heard a creak and could feel the bench behind him vibrate slightly before someone sat down diagonally behind him. He looked back over his shoulder to be met with brown eyes and black shoulder length hair which belonged to Katsudon. "Hi, Yura" he said as Yuri just groaned and turned back around, it being too early (1 in the afternoon) to put up with his or the old man's bullshit.

"What do you want, Katsudon?" he asked, pushing his hair from his face yet again as he looked at the other skater. "Nothing. Just seeing if you are okay after you failed the landing of your quad" Katsudon said as he fiddled with a hairband on his wrist before reaching up and started braiding his own hair. "The only reason I flubbed the jump was because of my growth spurt" Yuri mumbled as his fair fell into his face yet again. He pushed it back again, only for it to fall straight back into the position it was previously in.

"I think there is another reason as well, Yura. I'm not dumb." Katsudon said as he tied of his braid and let his hands fall to his lap, fiddling with a piece of thread which was dangling off of his Japan hoodie. Yuri muttered a "debatable" and Katsudon raised an eyebrow, "Just remember which one of us went to collage" He said and Yuri rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, trying to hide the smile which was on his face.

"What's affecting you quad then?" Katsudon asked. "I already told you, growth" "The other thing Yura" he sighed. "My hair" Yuri grumbled and he could practically hear Katsudon smile. "Your hair?" He asked and Yuri nodded. "Yeah, I cant get it to stay back. It keeps falling in front of my face" Katsudon was silent for a few moments before he got up and moved to he was directly behind Yuri, one leg resting either side of the blonde, making the younger freeze up at the position and a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

Yuri looked over at him before Katsudon touched his hair. He sent him a weird look before turning back around, letting Katsudon undo his ponytail and let his hair fall down his back and shoulders. Yuri picked up the hairbrush which was next to him and handed it to Katsudon who thanked him before brushing his hair. Yuri has had many people play with his hair; his grandpa, his parents before they abandoned him, Yakov, Lilia, Mila and even Viktor, but they had all either done his hair too tight (cough. Lilia, the hag and Viktor), or too loose. But Katsudon had never done his hair before and he was a bit nervous.

Once he had finished brushing Yuri's hair, he asked what braid he wanted. "I don't know, something that keeps my hair out of my face?" Katsudon sighed before placing the hairbrush down and started sectioning off Yuri's hair. Unlike everyone else who has done his hair, Katsudon didn't tug hard or make it too tight or too loose. He felt the odd tug every once in awhile, but the idiot would apologise straight after, even if the tug didn't hurt that much. He felt relieved that his hair was no longer in his face and he knew he owed one to the big idiot.

"There" Katsudon said, finishing it by putting in the hair band to seal it off. Yuri bring his hand up to his hair and felt it. At first it felt like a normal French braid, but then he realised that the braid was sticking out instead of going in and it felt as if there are more 3 parts in the braid. "What is it?" He asked, turning around to look Katsudon in the eye. The older skater smiled, taking a sip from his water. "I don't know. It's like a Dutch braid but with 5 parts instead of 3. I used to do it on Yuuko when we were younger and I also do it for the triplets. I would do it on myself but I need to grow my hair out a bit longer first."

Katsudon moved from where he was and sitting behind him to next to Yuri as they both stared out at all the skaters on the ice. A long silence lingered between them as they sat and rested. "Thank you" Yuri mumbled looking down at his hands. He felt Katsudon's gaze on him but didn't meet it. "No problem Yura" he said, the way he pronounced Yura made his cheeks flush at the accent the idiot had. They sat in silence again before Yakov called Yuri back over. "Bye" Yuri mumbled as he made his way back to the ice, where the other students stared at him and his hair. Yuri glared at them before he got back to focusing on working on his quads and jumps, not flubbing them as much anymore.

****

It soon became a routine for Katsudon to braid his hair. Before training each day, they would sit on the bleachers and Katsudon would braid his hair, trying out something new every time. Katsudon became a favourite with everyone and their hair, a lot of the skaters with long hair going up to him and asking to do their hair, of course, Katsudon could never turn them down, but he would always do Yuri's hair whenever he asked, even if he was halfway through attempting to braid the old man's hair

("Yuuri!!! It looks so beautiful!!! Do me!!", "No Vitya, your hair isn't long enough", "please just try!!", "No", "fine, just do the second part and _do_ me instead!", "Vitya!!!!!", Viktor wiggled his eyebrows and Yuuri glared at him. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight", "NO!!! Yuuri!!! I'm sorry!!!!! Please love me!!!! I'll do the dishes!!!!").

 

 


End file.
